MalfoysPotters: United by Prophecy
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Trelawny makes another wacky prophecy... this one concerning the offspring of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They will be united through marriage and an heir. Everyone assumes the prophecy concerns Scorpius and Lily, but Al wishes it meant him instead.


**The Houses of Malfoy and Potter: United by a Prophecy by HPFangirl71**

**The Prophecy Unveiled**

It was six months after the war that they were both called into Shacklebolt's office. They eyed one another from the matching chairs set in front of the Minister's desk. Draco was dressed head to toe in black cashmere while Harry wore a pair of tattered muggle jeans with a grey sweater. Draco was the first to speak as they awaited Kingsley's appearance.

"Potter, you did realize you were coming to see the Minister of Magic, right?"

Harry gave the man a disdainful glare. He and Malfoy were now on better terms than they once had been in school but the animosity still bubbled at the surface of their cordial acquaintance. Nothing about their relationship had really changed except for its outward appearance.

"Yes Malfoy, I did know that but thanks for the heads up" he replied in a barely civil tongue.

Draco couldn't believe the man would show up dressed like that but feeling he'd done his duty in asking the pertinent question, he went back to simply ignoring the man.

Finally, the Minister arrived, accompanied by a tiny house elf carrying a mysterious black box. Kingsley immediately took his seat, looking silently and solemnly at the two young men. Harry and Draco exchanged worried glances before focusing their attention upon the foreboding man behind the desk. Kingsley pressed his fingertips in an almost prayer like way and let out a long sigh before he spoke.

"I won't beat around the bush but I do have one question to ask of you both, exactly how much do you hate one another?" he said in his deep rumbling voice.

They exchanged guilty looks but then Malfoy suddenly chose to take a defensive stance against the line of questioning.

"I demand to know what the Hell is going on here! My personal feelings toward Potter are none of anyone's damned business! Just because the rest of the wizarding world has taken to kissing his arse doesn't mean I'm about to and if that's what this is about then I'm leaving now!"

Draco's voice raised several octaves during his tiny tirade and he rose from his seat as if to make good on his threat. Kingsley put out a hand as if to stop the temperamental blonde.

"There's been another prophecy" he stated, his voice quietly solemn.

Harry looked up at the words he'd spoken, his own face now filled with trepidation.

"I don't understand, Voldemort's dead"

Draco sat back down, his own face filled with fearful dread.

"It's not Voldemort; it's the two of you, or rather your future children"

Both men looked at Shacklebolt with renewed curiosity. Malfoy's head turned to look at the house elf that'd been standing patiently nearby throughout the entire scene.

"Is that what's in the box?" he questioned the Minister.

"Yes, it was given to Professor McGonagall by one Sybil Trelawney during the reconstruction of Hogwarts. I called you both here to listen to it"

Draco gave a condescending sneer as the man beckoned to the timid elf in the corner.

"Trelawney? That woman's a complete crackpot and you expect me to believe a prophecy that came from her lips?"

It was obvious he didn't intend on taking the situation serious. Harry turned to face him, as he now spoke.

"Trelawney's the seer who gave the prophecy concerning Voldemort and myself. I think we should take this seriously."

Turning from Malfoy toward the Minister he whispered, "I want to hear what it says"

Malfoy still didn't seem convinced but he leaned forward as Shacklebolt took a glass orb from within the black box. It shimmered inside and there wasn't a word spoken as the Minister tapped the sphere with his wand.

Trelawney's ethereal voice filled the silence and her words seemed to encompass the entire room.

"It shall come to pass that the sole heir of Draco Malfoy shall bond with the offspring of his sworn enemy Harry Potter. This union shall produce a child which will unite the two powerful families by its blood"

As the smoky wisp of Trelawney's image faded from above the desk, Harry sat back in his chair, staring at the spot where the prophecy had just been spoken. The room filled with heavy silence for a moment before Draco finally spoke.

"No way… No fucking way in Hell!"

"Draco, it's a prophecy, it's not something you can stop" Harry said, his own voice trembling with anger.

It was so unfair that once again his life was being dictated by the fates of destiny and another one of Trelawney's ill-fated prophecies.

"Yeah well if you're still intent on marrying that ginger wench then I'm damned well going to try. No way is any son of mine marrying into that wretched Weasel clan!"

"Take it back Malfoy!" Harry yelled out as he grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt, his wand raised mere inches in front of the man's face.

Instead of backing down Draco was quick to take out his own wand, forcing the Minister to come around the desk and try to break the two apart.

"Well I see some things haven't changed much since the war…"

**Weddings and Prophesied Births…**

Months and years passed, in which Malfoy and Potter continued as if the prophecy had never existed…

Only months after the meeting in the Minister's office, Draco Malfoy took himself a proper pureblood bride named Astoria Greengrass. They were wed in a large ceremony of pomp and circumstance that was attended by friends and family plus an array of Ministry officials. It was a way of showing off their families' combined superiority even in light of recent mistakes. The young Malfoy heir was determined to fix the errors of his father's past. He felt the best way to begin such a venture was to start it off as a married man, he neither loved nor hated his new wife but the union was beneficial to them both. He began his quest for his own greatness by opening up a fairly successful potions shop and donating both time and monies to the new cause of war restoration. The Malfoy name became synonymous with charity and hard work instead of its former arrogance and sinister demeanor.

Meanwhile Harry Potter announced his own engagement to the Weasley's only daughter Ginevra. He was in no hurry to be married but figured it was what everyone expected from him. For a short while, the prophecy bothered him but he eventually gave it no more thought just like Malfoy. At Shacklebolt's urging, he accepted a junior position in the Auror's offices. Ron and Hermione both opted to go back to school for an "eighth" year of study along with a few others, who would be taking classes with the other 7th years like Ginny and her friends.

It was at the train station where Harry was saying goodbye to his friends and fiance that he first saw Malfoy since that fateful meeting. The blonde was there with his new bride, seeing her sister Daphne off to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy" Harry said in a clipped yet polite tone.

"Well if it isn't the famed Harry Potter. Going back to school are we?" Draco said with a slight sneer.

Harry shook his head no and pointed toward the group of friends with which he'd come.

"Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are going back. I need to help oversee the war reformation in the Auror offices"

"Why of course, ever the little hero now aren't we?" Draco replied, his voice barely containing the sarcastic disdain he felt toward the other man.

Harry just gave him a wan smile and shook his head as he turned away from Malfoy. It seemed no matter what happened, they'd never truly see eye to eye.

Draco wouldn't see the man again for years, not until the day before Harry's wedding to Ginny…

It was a chilly night when Harry, Ron, and several of their former schoolmates burst into the Leaky Cauldron. They were all flushed from a combination of the cold and various amounts of drunkenness. Seamus Finnegan was leading several of the blokes in a round of some Irish fighting song and a highly inebriated Charlie Weasley was hitting on the fit looking new waiter who came to take their drink orders. The new proprietor of the place had changed the atmosphere radically and the place was hopping with late night bar hoppers. Draco had stopped by for a drink after a long night at his shop in Diagon Alley. He noticed the "chosen one" amidst the raucous crowd of blokes and had to smile at their ridiculous antics. Potter seemed slightly embarrassed as his mate Weasley bellowed out a loud toast to Harry, wishing him luck on his path to married life.

Draco bristled at the thought of the unholy union, he'd read in the society pages about Auror Potter's impending wedding to the red headed weaselette. Did Potter really have no idea of his own social standing since the war? The man could have practically any pureblood witch and he chose one of such impoverished means, it was something truly beyond Draco's own understanding. He didn't bother talking to Potter that night, just finished his drink and took the bar's Floo home to the manor…

Harry and Ginny were happy in their new lives. They took up residence in a small farmhouse just near to her family and Harry loved the peacefulness of it all. He was happy to finally be a part of a real family. Time seemed to fly by for them all as Ron joined him in the Auror office and Harry was promoted to a department head within the ranks. He stood as best man at Ron and Hermione's wedding and was then thrilled at Ginny becoming pregnant with their first child. When James was finally born, he found he couldn't have been happier. Ginny worked with her brother George at the joke shop while Mrs. Weasley helped out with the baby. Harry spent as much time at home with his family as he could given the demands of his job but it never seemed enough. He was completely in love with this simple life that no longer entailed dangers or prophecies. In fact, he hadn't given the Malfoys or the silly prophecy a single thought until one night when he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ginny, did you see this?" he said pointing at the paper in front of him.

Ginny walked over with a squirming James in her arms. She leaned over her husband's chair to see what he was pointing at and James wiggled free, landing in his father's lap. Harry kissed atop the boy's auburn head and giggled at his impatience. He again pointed at the society page article that had caught his eye. There in bold black and white was the announcement of Astoria Malfoy's pregnancy.

"I didn't see the article but I did know about her being pregnant. I saw her sister Daphne at the Healer's office; she was there to pick Astoria up for lunch. I could tell she was simply gagging to give me the news. Even though we don't like them Harry, we should still be happy for them"

"You don't think its true, do you?"

Harry's voice became a low whisper as he pulled his wife in front of him. He reached out to touch the rounding of her belly where laid their second child. He didn't even have to say aloud what he was on about. Ginny knew he was talking about the prophecy. It hadn't bothered him in a long time and Ginny wished it'd just go away completely.

"Harry just because Malfoy's wife and I are both pregnant doesn't make the damned prophecy true"

Harry saw how it seemed to be upsetting her so he simply nodded in feigned agreement. Outwardly, he seemed to be putting all thoughts of the prophecy aside but beneath it all, it was festering in his heart. Draco was about to get his heir and perhaps Ginny would give birth to that child's future bride…

**The Malfoys and Potters Finally Unite**

Harry was almost relieved when Ginny gave birth to another baby boy. Albus was perfect in every way and Harry was finally beginning to shake the awful feeling that the thumb of the fates would forever rule his life. He was ready to make his life his own and not have to go looking over his shoulder. He should've known it'd be short lived. Being Harry Potter as a kid had never been easy so why should it be any different now that he was an adult.

Harry heard from Ginny that Astoria Malfoy had indeed given birth to a boy just as the prophecy had predicted yet since Ginny didn't have a baby girl that year, Harry figured they were all set and that Kingsely had been mistaken about the validity of the prediction. Trelawney was after all, a notorious crackpot but of the mostly innocuous kind. She'd predicted Harry's death on numerous occasions and yet here he remained, alive and well…

It wasn't until Harry bumped into a certain annoying blonde prat again that he even began to worry. Draco Malfoy was just rounding a corner heading toward the new toy shop located near Weasley's when he ran headlong into Potter himself coming out of the wretched little joke shop.

"Oi Malfoy, watch where the hell you're walking!" Harry grumbled at the blonde who'd just knocked him on his arse.

"Well excuse me for knocking over his magical highness!" Draco refuted with the sarcasm all too evident in his voice.

"Oh sod off Malfoy! When are we ever going to learn to get along?" Harry grumbled at him as they both brushed themselves clean from their fall.

"According to your precious seer, it'll be when your wedded wench gives birth to my son's bride" Draco sneered back in a tone that was completely condescending.

"Well you should just leave that to your own lovely bride… after all, I hear you purebloods like keeping it in the family"

With that insult, Harry had peaked Malfoy's ire and the blonde punched him straight in the jaw. He flew back a few inches before pulling out his wand but Malfoy had also reached into his robes to pull out his trusty Hawthorne. The two stood toe to toe in the alley next to George's shop, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Look Malfoy, I really don't want to fight with you like this," Harry said in a tired voice.

"Then maybe you should think twice about insulting my family" Draco said in a testy voice.

"Look you started it by calling Ginny names. I'm sorry if you can't deal with the consequences"

Malfoy's look was hard and steely in nature as he and Potter stood facing off.

"Insults are one thing but bringing up Astoria having another baby when she clearly can't was a bit of a low blow even for you Potter"

There was a glimmer of hurt within the man's grey eyes as he pocketed his wand and turned to walk away. Harry grasped at his wrist to stop him leaving, feeling suddenly guilty and a bit paniced at the news.

"Are you saying your son's the only child you'll have?"

His question was filled with worry and fear as he pulled the man to face him.

"You heard me Potter, Scorpius is to be my one and only heir but why the hell do you care?"

"The prophecy Malfoy, don't you remember how it said your sole heir?"

Harry's voice was filled with an urgency that had Draco's attention.

"You really believe this shit don't you Potter?"

"Of course I do… I've already lived it and there's no way of avoiding it if it's going to happen," he said in a tone of deep resignation

"Fine Potter… You win. If that wife of yours gives birth to a girl then we'll talk. If this is real then we should at least be on the same page from the very beginning"

Harry didn't see or speak to the man until several months later when Ginny went into labour, delivering a beautiful baby girl whom they named Lily. After holding his little girl in his arms he faced the fact that his destiny would never truly be his own and immediately owled the Malfoys. Draco arrived with a small blonde boy in tow and the looked down at the tiny redheaded infant with his own forlorn resignation. Taking a very young Scorpius into his arms, he whispered quietly to the boy.

"Well there she is son… your future bride…"

**Scorpius and Lily: Together at Last?**

Years passed by quickly for the two families as they worked on the wounds of the past. They began spending most summers and holidays together, Scorpius, and Lily were set up on play dates from an early age. The families became close despite their many social differences. Scorpius and Albus became best friends and both learned to allow Lily to tag along in their many boyish escapades. Through the Potter family, Draco even became close to the aunt he'd never known. Soon, Andromeda and Teddy became an almost permanent fixture at the Manor. Things seemed to have come full circle since the war and Harry was happy with his peaceful future even if it did have to include the Malfoys.

The summer before Scorpius and Al headed off to Hogwarts was when it first began to happen. Albus suddenly became aware of the adults around him pushing Scorpius into hanging out with his sister and it made him a tad bit jealous as his friend's closeness to her became all the more apparent. Al was upset when he sorted Gryffindor, apart from Scorpius who was sorted Slytherin. Lily and Scorpius actually appeared happy to be coupled up and her being sorted into Scorpius' house a year later was just another sign that the prophecy was still at work.

Al scoffed at the prophecy and told Scorpius so but his friend seemed convinced of its validity. Al knew his doubts were only because of his own hidden feelings. Al wasn't sure exactly what to call the feelings he harbored so he kept them to himself. He watched Scorpius and Lily grow ever closer, his instincts telling him it was meant to be but the green-eyed monster inside growing larger every day. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. Maybe his wanking in the shower over his best friend was normal. They were growing boys after all and everything made their cocks hard. His feelings for Scorpius were just the confusion of a young teenage boy, right? He wasn't some weird pervert, in love with his sister's boyfriend, was he? It wasn't anything Al wanted to explore so instead he learned to pretend, to be the best mate and loving big brother, to be that and nothing more…

As their years at Hogwarts passed by, Al found himself becoming more and more attracted to his best friend. He could no longer pretend it was just innocent and he now wanked over his fantasies of Scorpius almost daily. He wanted to tell Scorpius how he felt but knew it was impossible. Scorpius now spent a lot of time with his sister and the stupid git seemed actually to enjoy her moon-eyed attentions. He didn't seem to notice Al in any other way than that of a best mate and future brother in law. Al was so angry at that stupid prophecy! Why the hell did it even have to exist? He wanted Scorpius to himself and instead his sister Lily was always there mucking up his chances. He had to find a way to tell his friend how he felt but Gryffindor courage seemed to fail him, especially when he'd see Scorpius in the halls, his arm around Lily, kissing her softly on the cheek. Scorpius was Lily's future not his and unfortunately, there was nothing Al could do about it…

Scorpius was on the couch, Lily stretched out across his lap. They were supposed to be studying but Lily had other things in mind. Her arms encircled his neck as his lips pressed eagerly down upon hers and Scorpius opened his mouth to allow her access. He could feel the warmth of her breath upon his lips and the wetness of her tongue entering his mouth. She tasted of cherry lip balm and the chocolates his father had insisted he bring her the other day. It was a pleasant sensation but not at all what he'd expected. Many of the boys in Scorpius' house had been experimenting and they often exchanged glory stories. The boys told of how thrilling it felt to be snogged by a girl, how it made their cocks hard with desire for more.

Scorpius often wondered why he never felt such things for Lily. She would someday be his bride, yet she seemed to arouse none of the desire in him that he felt he should be feeling. Scorpius was fond of Lily and her company was nice but he dreaded knowing he'd be spending the rest of his life with her. Father expected it and so did Lily's dad, something about not fighting a prophecy. Scorpius knew it was his duty but his lack of feelings for the beautiful young girl made it hard to have to pretend all the time…

**Feelings Revealed**

It was a blustery winter day when Al's feelings finally came barreling out of the closet…

It was close to the end of their sixth year, Scorpius had nicked some elf-made wine from his father's private stores over spring hols, and the two had snuck off to drink it together under Al's invisibility cloak.

Scorpius leaned against the wall of the empty classroom in which they'd barricaded themselves. The two had already drunk through a full bottle of the wine and were partway on their way through the second. Scorpius was watching Al spinning a muggle top across the teacher's desk. His eyes were bright with inebriation and Scorpius couldn't help but giggle when the top went spinning off the edge of the desk.

"Think that's funny do you?" Al said in a playful voice as he tackled his friend, tickling him on both sides.

"Stop Al!" Scorpius cried out in protest as he half-heartedly pushed him away.

The dark haired boy slid down the wall and Scorpius followed. They sat side by side, passing the half-empty bottle between them. Scorpius could feel the burn as the liquid slid down his throat, it felt good to kick back and relax for a change. He was so sick and tired of always having to be on his game around Lily; at least with Al he could be himself. He was the one person who never judged his actions by that stupid prophecy.

"Al… do you ever think what life would've been like without the prophecy?"

Albus was silent for a moment before finally looking over at his best mate.

"I never really thought about it… our families might not be as close as they are, at least not to hear Uncle Ron talk anyways. He says our dads hated each other"

"So we wouldn't be friends then?" Scorpius said in a low whisper.

"It's hard to say" Al answered back.

"Well then I'm glad for the prophecy then. I mean, I don't know why it happened or why Lily and I have to be together but if it gave me you as a best mate then I'm sort of glad."

Al gave him a smile and passed the bottle back to him.

"I hate that stupid prophecy," Albus finally grunted out, a bit more truthfully than he'd intended.

"Why? I thought you liked us being friends…"

"I do Scor; it's just that sometimes I wish we could be so much more… I mean, without Lily and that stupid prophecy, maybe we could've been…" Al said in a soft voice that was full of uncertainty and embarrassment.

His words tapered off as he looked up into the surprised eyes of his best friend. Scorpius took a quick gulp from the bottle in his hand, and then he set it aside and grasped Al's hand, their fingers intertwining nervously. Scorpius licked his lips, looking at his friend hesitantly.

"Can I kiss you Scor? Just this once… please?"

Before the blonde could actually answer, Al's lips were soft upon his mouth. Scorpius could taste the dandelion flavored liquor as his lips parted in a timid sigh and Al's tongue dove greedily inward. It swept through his mouth, exploring every crevice and sent a shocking thrill within Scorpius' very core. He felt his hand slip up behind his friend's head, tilting him forward as his own tongue probed that delicious mouth beneath his own. He felt a foreign twitch within his groin and it both scared and excited him. All too soon, Al was pulling away, his gaze nervous and suddenly shy, as he waited for what he was sure to be Scorpius' rejection.

"It can only be the once Al… the prophecy… Lily…"

Scorpius' words were faltering and weak as his hands reached out to trace a trail up and down his best friend's chest and once again, their lips merged in a torrid kiss. He hoped what they were doing was okay, it wasn't like he and Al's sister were engaged or anything. All that seemed to matter in this moment was the hard press of Al's lips against his own and the gripping fingers holding him close. He was feeling things for Albus that he'd never felt for Lily even the one time she'd offered to wank him off. He was still mortified over that debacle, it was sad when you couldn't even get it up for your own girlfriend.

Scorpius found himself pulling away to look into Al's green eyes and he saw the pent up desire that burned deep within them. He had a feeling this could lead to a lot more than kissing but for some reason that didn't seem to be scaring him off at all. He trusted Al and something deep within his groin was telling him to go for it. He let his fingers trace down the side of the other boy's jaw and he reached out to pull at his friend's shirt. The buttons popped open easily, exposing a vast exspanse of tanned skin. His fingers explored it eagerly and he could feel his cock harden. Al reached out to pull at Scorpius' green and silver tie. He used it to pull him forward, pulling him into a tight embrace. The added warmth of the other boy's body thrilled him and he let out a sigh of contentment against Al's searching lips.

"Oh Fuck Al…" the cry was wrenched from within him as his friend's hand descended into the front of his trousers. His prick was harder than it'd ever been and it confused the fuck out of him.

Scorpius could feel every nerve course through him as Al pulled the tie from around his neck and pushed him down onto the floor. Their lips crashed together once again and he could feel his body tremble with desire as Al's fingers worked on his cock. He was disappointed when the other boy climbed off him but then realized that it was only to remove his trousers. In nervous anticipation, Scorpius removed his own trousers. His erection was standing straight at attention, pointing out at the man who'd caused his arousal. Al grinned lewdly at the blonde as he hovered over him, their hard ons rubbing warmly up against one another.

"Damn Scor… I want you to fuck me"

Al's gasping confession was both shocking and yet half-expected. Scorpius rolled them over so that his half-naked body was covering his friends. He'd never done anything like this before and it frightened him, he didn't want to hurt Albus in any way. He cared too much about him to screw this once in a lifetime chance up. He remembered a spell from their sex education classes. He was relieved when he spoke the words, almost timidly and Al let out a delighted gasp. Scorpius pushed a finger into Al's arse and felt a rush of moisture there from the lubrication spell and he had to smile proudly. His finger worked in and out of the tight muscles and he allowed Al to pull him down into another messy kiss.

He loved kissing his best friend; it just felt so perfectly right, not at all awkward like his kisses with Lily. Scorpius added another finger and worked on stretching the other boy's hole. He couldn't believe he was actually going to fuck his best mate. Again, he reveled at the fact that it felt so right to be doing this with Al, not at all unpleasant, as it seemed it should. He wanted this night with Al more than he'd wanted anything in his entire life.

"Why does this feel so right Al?" he whispered into the other boy's ear as he pressed his cock up against his opening.

Al's words were coming in gasps as he took Scorpius in inch by inch.

"Maybe because I've always wanted you Scorpius. Maybe deep down, you've always wanted me too. For me, it's always been you and no one else. Even when you marry Lily, I'll still only want you because I love you Scor"

Al's lips covered Scorpius' mouth as the blonde sunk his length fully into his best mate's body. The pain for Al was brief and he pulled Scorpius close, his hands undoing the front of his white button up. Scorpius could feel Al's hands, cool upon his chest as he pushed in an out of his tight heat. Al's gasps made Scorpius smile and he bent to nuzzle himself beneath Al's chin, kissing into the crook of his neck. It felt so amazing to be connected to Al like this. If only the prophecy didn't exist… If only they could be like this for all time…

**Destined Consequences…**

The two boys did their best to pretend everything was still the same…

They'd awoken the next morning, wrapped in one another's arms. Their bodies were sated but their minds and hearts forever changed. Scorpius had gotten dressed in a hurry and scurried off in a guilty rush to find Al's sister. Al had stayed in the abandoned room for a bit, thinking about how wonderful the night had been. He pressed a finger to the love bites Scorpius had left upon his flesh and he knew he'd never regret what had happened. It didn't matter what happened now, he knew Scorpius felt the same for him and that was all that really mattered. He still hated that damned prophecy and he was still angry with their fathers for their belief in it. He loved Scorpius and at least now, he could have the memory of their one night together.

It was several weeks before the first signs showed up. Scorpius and Al continued as if the night had never happened even though it nudged at the back of both their minds. The two spent a bit less time together but it was mostly pegged as adolescence and Scorpius spending more time with Lily. He only spent more time with her to avoid Al and to asuage his immense guilt. Al could feel him pulling away but he was okay with it as he clung desperately to the memories of that one drunken night.

When Al first began feeling sick he chalked it up to guilty nerves. He did feel bad for Lily; after all, she was his baby sister and he'd be a complete monster if he didn't feel bad for what he'd done to her. He just couldn't seem to help his feelings for his best mate. He loved Scorpius Malfoy even if he was his sister's boyfriend. It was when the dizzy spells and vomiting wouldn't go away that Al began to worry. He was fearful for what it might mean and he tried hard to ignore the growing signs. It was months after his nightime tryst with Scorpius that he finally had to face the truth…

"Scorpius, can we talk?" Al said almost timidly as he approached the other boy in the dungeon corridors, one sunny spring day.

"Sure, Al" Scorpius answered back cheerfully as he began following his friend to a nearby loo.

It wasn't until they were in the light of the bathroom that he saw the grave look upon his friend's face and his own smile instantly disappeared.

"Al what is it? Whats wrong?"

The fear in Scorpius' voice was evident and Al pressed a hand to his friend's chest in a halfhearted effort to calm him. Sure, what he was about to tell him was scary and unexpected but he only hoped Scorpius wouldn't hate him when it was all said and done.

"Scorpius, something awful has happened"

Al could feel the tears falling down his face as he tried to explain, but Merlin how he wished he didn't have to say these words to his best mate. He didn't like ruining Scorpius' well-laid plans with his fuck ups. He looked into the blonde's blue eyes and knew he was about to destroy their now tentative friendship.

"What is it Al? What has you so upset? I'm here for you Al, just tell me what it is…"

Scorpius' understanding words only made it worse for Al. The tears fell like rain now and he was gasping to speak but the words were lost in the midst of the crying. Scorpius looked scared; he'd never seen Al so upset, not even the time when the family crup had been run over by a muggle car. It was unlike Al to get so emotional so he knew it had to be bad. He pulled Al into his arms, his hands pressing soothing circles into the boy's back and his lips kissing the top of his head as he cried away the tears. It was quite awhile that they sat like that, Scorpius unsure of what had happened but holding his friend just the same and Al crying almost to the point of hysteria. Scorpius sensed that the tears were born out of fear and it was beginning to worry him. He offered to go get the Headmistress but Al wouldn't hear of it. Finally, he got a hold of his emotions and pulled himself from Scorpius' tight hold. His eyes refused to meet Scorpius' as he finally blurted out his news in a soft hesitant voice.

"I think I'm pregnant Scorpius"

He whispered it so low that Scorpius was almost doubtful that he'd heard him right. He sat back against the tiled walls of the loo, a look of shock written blatantly across his face. He'd known their night together would have consequences but he'd never thought they'd be of this proportion. Of course, he knew that pureblood wizards could get pregnant but Al's blood wasn't completely pure but then again he was the son of Harry Potter, one of the most powerful wizards of all time. It only made sense that the Potter magic would make this possible.

"You don't know for sure yet" he asked the still sobbing boy sitting beside him.

"No but I have all the signs and I swore I felt something move inside me. I'm sorry Scor… I'm so very sorry," Al sobbed out

"Don't be Al" he said as he wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down his face again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We both wanted that night and neither of us was thinking about contraceptive spells, hell I was surprised I even remembered the lubrication spell. You know we have to go to the parents about this right?"

Albus looked up in fear and his next words made Scorpius laugh.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah Al, we do. You're pregnant; this isn't something that'll just go away. You're going to grow fat and there's going to be a baby. Besides, you need a medi wizard to deliver it. After all, it's not going to come out the conventional way"

His laughter at Albus' unintentional joke became stilted as the realization of what was happening to them sank into his mind.

"Sweet Salazar Al, we're going to have a baby. We're going to be fathers"

Scorpius' voice was filled with awe at the prospect and he found that he was actually a bit excited at the prospect. He pulled a very surprised Al close as his lips sought out the other boy's mouth. He wanted nothing more than to stay here snogging his best mate but he knew they had to be responsible. He stood up and offered his hand out to Al who took it fearlessly. They were silent on the long walk to McGonagall's office. They were both lost in thought, each wondering just how this turn of events would change everything and both fearful of how their fathers would react…

**The Fates Step In…**

Al had been the most frightened of that meeting with the headmistress but Scorpius had held his hand tightly as she'd listened and then immediately Floo called their parents. Their fathers had arrived within the hour, both completely beside themselves at the shocking news. A trip to St Mungo's had confirmed Al's worst fears and surprisingly Draco was the first to accept the inevitable. He appeared a lot calmer than Al's dad who was mumbling things about prophecies and randy boys… his words were practically incomprehensible.

Draco finally convinced him to go get a cup of muggle coffee and that left the two boys alone. It was then that Scorpius admitted to Al that he was glad. He told Al that he loved him and as bad as it might seem to everyone else, he just didn't have those feelings for his sister Lily. It took the two fathers walking in on their two sons snogging to get Harry to come to his senses.

"The prophecy never did say it had to be a female Potter, did it?" Harry asked Draco, as the boys finally noticed their presence.

Draco looked at the two boys and then back again at Harry.

"It would make sense, the two boys being born in the same year and all…"

Scorpius ran into his father's arms as a realization dawned on him.

"Can it really be Al?"

The two older men looked at each other and then Draco shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, it seems the prophecy was talking about Albus all along." Draco said with a defeated grin.

Scorpius went to Al's side, their fingers intertwining and their grins lighting up the room like a set of fairy lights. It was obvious that the boys had belonged together all along. It wouldn't be an easy thing to go through what with Albus having a baby so early and Lily was sure to be put out by her brother stealing her boyfriend away but the two families would deal with what ever came along. They always had and together they always would.

Because it seemed their destinies really had been up to the fates after all…


End file.
